


The Snowfall Summer Rendeavor (One Shot)

by Kamu



Series: More Than Air [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamu/pseuds/Kamu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke thinks the cute owner of the town flower shop is worth pursuing after his history of rough relationships that met bad ends.<br/>As evidence from the occasional bee that wanders in, Sousuke knows if he mentions anything about the shirtless stalker in swimwear lurking unawares in his shop, Tachibana would forever regard him in fear as the regular who sees the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snowfall Summer Rendeavor (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> "Rendezvous? Endeavor? Rendeavor? That's not even a word!"  
> Mashing words together to create a new word to fit a certain meaning?  
> Impossible! The audacity!

"Thanks for your patronage!”

Fluffy, warm brown hair (when pushed back, which he does often when he’s handling flower arrangement requests, could knock anyone off their feet), a smile scouts would love to have featured on the cover of every women’s magazine, and apple green eyes tinged with a touch of underlying shadow paints the all around perfect human being that is Tachibana Makoto.

Sousuke thinks this to himself as he nods in response, secretly glad to receive any smile and thanks from the shop owner.

He’s not the type to express it though, especially now. Taking advantage of a person after the loss of someone precious is a dangerous gamble he would surely lose.

He knows. He knows all too well.

Sousuke has set limits after his last relationship. Forcing himself on Tachibana in his grieving stage would damage them both.

 _Well, not so much for me,_ he thinks.

It’s also really, _really_ hard to refrain from giving in and making a move when the guy floating half in, half out the wall is watching him like a hawk.

‘Try it, buddy’ the guy’s dark blue eye’s say. His bare arms circle around Tachibana’s shoulders protectively (possessively).

It’s almost a comical sight seeing a half naked guy in swimwear attempting to hug the oblivious yet cute flower shop owner as he chats animatedly to a gushing elderly woman. Sousuke would laugh if he could.

Instead, he shoots a challenging glare at him and a polite smile at Tachibana (confusion does wonders to make him appear more like a puppy) and takes away his biweekly bouquet of flowers back to his one room flat a couple streets down.

This week’s purchase joins the other variety of flower bouquets he had collected over the span of two months.

The latter half of that time frame was spent casually pining away for the brunet. Once he had realized his feelings a month after their first meeting, he had already discovered he adores the little gestures and habits that had added up to his current predicament.

Such gestures he loves is Tachibana's daily routine of leaving a bowl of milk outside the shop where stray cats would gather, attracted to the fragrance of flowers and his kindness. He would admit he was the same in regards to the magnetic fuzzy aura Tachibana emits that draws in so many.

He adores the nervous way Tachibana’s large, careful hand scratches the back of his neck and his other hand would gravitate toward his hip when rowdy, rushing customers approach him to plead for advice on which flowers to choose for their beloveds. The helpless shrug and sigh when he relents to their demands is endearingly sweet and generous.

Most painful of all is the gentle smile that graces his lips whenever Tachibana gazes at the hydrangeas he reserves in a special spot on his register counter.

Sousuke hates the fact that the richest, most healthiest of the flowers are the exact shade of deep ocean blue as the half naked pervert who had startled him so bad he had temporarily seen a bridge and heard a biting yet faintly familiar remark on how he was such a wuss to allow a petty exhibitionist scare him half to death.

Then he was on the ground, the pervert gone, and catching himself hazily staring into a pair of concerned, swimming orbs reflecting the brightest green he had ever seen.

He had to blink a few times to make sense of his surroundings. Disorientated, he had uttered out loud, “Are you an angel?” to his belated horror and the attractive guy’s flustered embarrassment.

So, bad first impressions aside, he had become a regular at Iwatobi’s Fresh Flowers & Bouquets.

Shirtless, deceased ex-boyfriends lingering in the land of the living aside, Sousuke has his work cut out for him, gradually gathering the courage with each passing day to finally tell Tachibana to meet him halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> Real author notes, now:  
> I wrote this on an impulse and whim because I can see it, the Natsuyuki Rendezvous AU forming but alas I can only produce this short bit right now (I thought up this one shot overnight at 2 in the morning).  
> Depending on time and motivation, I might change the status from complete to ongoing once I write enough material. So don't be surprised when I do update!  
> Edit: for those following/subscribed to this fic, click on the next part of this series to the developing, weekly updated story (same name).


End file.
